¿Celoso?
by BittersweetScars
Summary: Jim Moriarty definitivamente no puede estar celoso. ¿Por qué debería?


**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o términos reconocibles aquí mencionados. Además, cabe mencionar, que nada de esto fue escrito persiguiendo algún fin de lucro.'

 **N/A:** Un gracias enorme para Vnik Lord y Victor Trevor, quiénes se tomaron el tiempo para ayudarme con el Beteo.  
Cualquier otro error que pueda haber, ya es de mi parte.~

* * *

 **¿CELOSO?**

~BittersweetScars

—¿Podemos irnos ya, Tigre?—Pidió el criminal consultor, aunque no sin cierto matiz infantil. Tenía ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cabeza ladeada en un monumental gesto que denotaba aburrimiento.

—Shhhh, Jim.— Le acalló el otro sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle. Como si fuera solo una vocecilla molesta que le arruinaba el momento...esperen. Lo era. Infierno. De verdad. Lo era. Si tan solo hubiera estado solo... — Fue tu idea venir aquí, ¿recuerdas? — Añadió, y en ese momento, para colmo del criminal, le sonrió de la forma más estúpida a lo que fuera que estuviera mirando.

—Si. Ya. Pero me he aburrido, Sebby.— Rebatió, cambiando su posición para tirar un poco del brazo de su francotirador. — Además tú no haces más que ver... ¿Ver qué en realidad? — Estiró un poco el cuello, echando un vistazo por sobre el hombro del otro hombre aunque sin llegar a ver nada. Sebastian ya le había bloqueado la vista con su espalda antes de pudiera divisar algo. — ¡Ugh! Sebby...—Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado. Pero ni siquiera eso le valió un poco de atención.

—Si quieres, puedes marcharte. No hay quien te lo impida, pero yo, me que...—Se calló de golpe. Levantando una mano a modo de saludo y volviendo a sonreír de esa forma que de tanto, se estaba volviendo desesperante a ojos del criminal.

—Carajo, Sebastian. — Gruñó y para sorpresa del otro, se puso el pie para colarse a su lado. Desde el ángulo correcto para ver...

Una rubia, poco alta, quizá de su propia estatura. Con una minifalda y un pequeño top de mezclilla. No demasiado bonita, pero si con cierto encanto a pesar de la cantidad absurda de lápiz labial de color carmín...

Cualquier expresión que había llegado a tener se drenó al completo de su rostro, dejando solo una ligera curvatura en su ceja izquierda.

 _Jim no estaba celoso. Él definitivamente no lo estaba..._

Sebastian tragó saliva, cerrado los ojos por un par de segundos, esperando cualquier grito o reacción de las ya conocidas por parte de su jefe.

No pasó nada, pero no podía decirse que eso fuera buena señal tratándose de alguien que daba a conocer su temperamento cambiante.

Esperó, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del contrario, con cautela y a la espera de lo que fuera que viniera.

La chica, al otro lado del establecimiento y que seguramente era la novia de alguno de los hombres reunidos en la mesa de billar, por lo menos había tenido el buen juicio de parecer un tanto incómoda y de olvidar el coqueteo de momentos antes...

— Sebby, niño malo. —Le reprendió de pronto con un falso tono cariñoso que en ese momento se le hizo de lo más aterrador.

— Jim... — Comenzó. — ¿estás...? —… bien? No terminó. En realidad. No tenía ni la menor idea de que decir.

—¿Te divertiste? — Cuestionó el consultor, volviendo a su asiento. — Ella es, mmm...quizá un poco bonita. Aunque te creía con mejores gustos, ya sabes... -Cuadró sus hombros, aparentando una indiferencia que definitivamente no estaba ahí de verdad. Parecía, detrás de todo aquello...disgustado.

Pero no.

 _Él no podía estarlo. ¿Por qué debería?_

Después de todo, Moran no era más que otra de sus mascotas.

—Jim... —El tirador probó de nuevo, pasándose una mano por entre los cabellos llegando a despeinarlos un poco. —¿No estarás celoso, verdad? — Era tentar a su suerte. Pero, ¿qué cosa no lo era tratándose de Moriarty?

Aunque inexpresivo al formular su pregunta, Jim casi pudo jurar ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios de su segundo al mando.

— ¿Yo?—La carcajada que siguió se le hizo de lo más amarga. —¿Celoso? No te des tanta importancia, Sebby, cariño...

—Ah, ya veo...entonces, si no te importa, puedo darme la vuelta y...

—Ni se te ocurra. — Le interrumpió. Mirándole con cierta advertencia.

—¿Por qué no? Digo, si tú has dicho que no tienes ningún pro...

—Por que no. Y punto. Ahora, haz el favor callarte. Y que ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar que yo...pueda siquiera estar celoso.

 _Porque él definitivamente no lo estaba ¿verdad?_

—¿Ah, no? ¿No lo estabas?

—No. —Zanjó. Cruzándose de brazos. —No lo estaba. Ni lo estoy. Ni lo estaré.

El francotirador arqueó una ceja, ahora, visiblemente divertido. Al parecer, aquella mentira se le hacía de lo más obvia.

—Idiota. — Le espetó el criminal. — Que-Yo-No-Estoy-Celoso. -le repitió, de forma lenta, como si le considerara un niño pequeño que no quería aprender. —¿Por qué diablos iba yo a estar celoso?

— Pero sí estás molesto. Solo escúchate. Si te diera igual tú...

—¿Yo QUÉ? ¿Te dejaría como si nada ir tras ella? ¿Y qué más? ¿Dejar también que toque lo que es mío?

—Jim...— Moran no estaba seguro de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir. Pero sin importar eso, aquella última cuestión le había ampliado la sonrisa.

—No. Cállate. No quiero saber nada más del asunto.

Sebastian se puso de pie, ignorando todo aquello.

Moriarty no iba a aceptarlo por cuenta propia, pero Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema por la paz.

Se le acercó, lo suficiente para sentir la ahora agitada respiración de Jim sobre su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo aún a través de la ropa al presionarse ligeramente contra el suyo.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo...? — Exigió saber, luciendo más sobresaltado por las acciones del otro de lo que quería aparentar.

— ¿Yo? Nada... —le sonrió con altanería, ahora, apoyando una mano en la parte posterior de la nuca del criminal.

— ¡SEBASTIAN MORAN!—le gritó. En nombre completo no presagiaba nada bueno, pero ahí estaba él, lo suficientemente lejos como para echarse para atrás. —¡SUELTAME EN ESTE PRECISO INST...!— El francotirador le silenció, presionando sus labios contra los suyos no estando dispuesto a dejarle terminar.

La idea de empujarlo por un momento cruzó por la cabeza al consultor. Más no llegó a hacerlo, llegando en algún momento a dejar a un lado cada réplica que antaño se había formado en sus labios. Devolviendo el beso casi de forma desesperada, con fuerza y de la manera más profunda que consiguió mientras que sus manos se deslizaban entre los mechones de cabello rubio.

Al final, cuando finalmente logró apartarse, entrecerró los ojos hacía él.

—Idiota.— Le gruñó, relamiéndose los labios sin darse cuenta en realidad de la acción.

—Yo también te adoro, Jim… — Sebastian en su lugar, simplemente regaló una de sus sonrisas irónicas y volvió a acercarse para tirar de él de nuevo en un beso.

 _Jim no estaba celoso. O por lo menos, no más._


End file.
